


ribbons, strings, and pretty things

by cordsycords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Campaign 02 (Critical Role), Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Subdrop, Subspace, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordsycords/pseuds/cordsycords
Summary: Molly looks so pretty.He'd be even prettier tied up, don't you think?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> **me:** has writer's block
> 
>  **solution:** writes porn

Molly strains against his ropes, fidgeting against the mattress as he moans into a piece of cloth that serves as his gag. Drool drips down his chin from holding it in his mouth. His head twitches from side to side as his blinded eyes try to grasp onto something. He moans once more as his uncovered erection grinds against the mattress, attempting to bow his head but the rope that attaches his horns to his hands behind his back prevents him. The only limb that has been left untethered is his tail, which rests on the bed.

 

Fjord sits on a wooden chair off to the side, his clothed stature in stark contrast to Molly’s writhing, nude form. His boots and gloves are off, and the red ropes that normally adorn his armour are currently wrapped around Molly’s body, digging into his skin and holding him down. It’s a difficult position to keep for so long. His arms are tied behind him, his hands being used as the anchor point for his head and legs so that he’s forced to bow his back. Fjord keeps an eye on Molly’s hands, watching for the clenched fists to change into an open-palm to tell Fjord that he’s tapping out.

 

Molly moans again, moving his legs so that he ends up rocking, back and forth, on the mattress. Fjord wonders if Molly knows what he’s doing to him, how every twitch and moan makes his erection grow harder within his trousers. If there wasn’t a gag in his mouth there’d probably be a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

 

“Calm down there, Molly,” he says, breaking his own silence. Molly’s head jerks in his direction, once again held by the rope. His hands remain clenched.

 

Fjord is beginning to sweat, the heat of the room suddenly increasing in direct relation to his arousal. He takes off his chest piece, carefully undoing the buckles and ties that hold it together before dropping it to the ground, ensuring that Molly can hear him do so. The tiefling’s breath quickens in response, no doubt excited that he’s closer to getting what he wants. Fjord takes his belt off next, then throws it in the direction of the bed. Molly’s tail twitches as he bows back in an impressive display of flexibility that lets his ropes go slack.

 

Fjord groans as his he looks up at the ceiling. His erection has become difficult to ignore. Molly releases a throaty chuckle from the bed as Fjord slips his hand under the waistband of his leggings to grasp himself.

 

“Quiet Molly,” he moans as he begins to pleasure himself, pulling down his leggings with the other hand to make it easier to do so, “This is not for you.”

 

That makes Molly angry. He thrashes against his bondage, a low growl humming in his chest. He stills after a few seconds, his breath heaving against the gag.

 

Fjord chuckles at his frustration as he continues to move his hand against his cock, rubbing his thumb at its leaking slit in just the right way that causes his thigh to twitch. He groans loudly, filling the room with the sounds of his pleasure, “That would make this too easy for you, and you know I don’t like it easy,” he teases.

 

He takes his time, slowing his movement then quickening it however he pleases, always keeping an eye on Molly’s clenched fists. He means to stretch the time out as long as he can, wait until Molly is so desperate to be touched that he begs for it, pleads for the embrace of Fjord’s arms around his body to chase away the biting rope. It’s when Molly is soft and pliant, when the feeling of a good drop stays his sharp tongue, that Fjord is thankful he gets to do this. That Molly’s _allowed_ him to do this.

 

He comes with a sigh on his lips, slouching in the chair as his muscles all relax at once. Molly starts his moaning up once more, and Fjord smiles at his insistence. He tugs his leggings back up, wiping his hand against the leather, the walks over to the kneel by Molly’s head. He starts with the blindfold, carefully unwrapping it from Molly’s head, then goes to the gag, throwing both pieces of cloth on the floor behind him. Molly’s breath is heavy, and his eyes wince as they get accustomed to the light again.

 

“How’re you doing, darlin’?” He asks as Molly’s eyes settle on his face.

 

“You’re terrible,” Molly replies in his natural way, though there’s no venom in his words.

 

“Well if you’re gonna be like that-” Fjord begins to say.

 

“No,” Molly interrupts him, “Don’t- Just- Get me outta here.”

 

There it is, “Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?” Fjord teases.

 

Molly huffs, hanging his head as far as he can, “Please,” he whispers.

 

Fjord lifts a hand to the back of Molly’s neck, and Molly closes his eyes at the soft touch, “Just give me a minute.”

 

Fjord knows a thing or two about knots. Before he used them for more _intimate_ activities, he was using them on merchant ships sailing up and down the Menagerie Coast for years. He knew how to make knots the right way so that they could be undone with just a quick tug of the rope in the right direction.

 

He starts with Molly’s horns, untying them so Molly can finally put his head down. He then goes to his legs, carefully setting them back down onto the bed. Finally, he unties his arms. Molly immediately goes to push himself up, but with one hand gently places between his shoulder blades Fjord tells him to stay down. With a moment’s hesitation, Molly places his arms at his side, relaxing into the mattress.

 

He appraises the canvas lying before him, the lavender skin accentuated with marks of darker red from the ropes, as well as the occasional scar. Many of the little white lines that criss-cross Molly’s arm and chest don’t make their way to his back or legs, which make them the perfect place for colourful tattoos of numerous subjects that have been gracefully painted on his body. Fjord has seen them all by this point. He could spend hours mapping them out, trailing his fingers over Molly’s preferably-constricted body as the tiefling begs Fjord to touch him elsewhere, pleads until his voice goes hoarse and every nerve-ending is over-sensitive with too much contact.

 

He starts with Molly’s legs, digging his fingers into his skin and muscles as he massages them. Molly groans at the contact, tail twitching happily at his side as Fjord continues up his legs towards his ass. At one point he wraps his tail around one of Fjord’s arms, tugging it in the direction he desperately wants it before Fjord chastises him with a sharp slap to the thigh. He gasps, chuckling at the harsh treatment. When Fjord’s done, he moves onto the bed to straddle Molly’s hips, pressing him even closer into the mattress and earning a moan from what is no doubt pleasurable friction on Molly’s part. His hands go to Molly’s shoulders and neck, massaging the strain from the position he had been holding out of his muscles. He pauses for a second to rub his thumb over the scars on the back of Molly’s neck, trailing it right below his hairline. A shudder ripples through Molly’s body and he continues his work.

 

When he’s done, he stands up from the bed. Molly follows him only seconds later, making a show of stretching his muscles out when he stands. When he’s done he’s standing in front of Fjord, close enough that he has to lift his head so that hooded crimson eyes can stare at Fjord’s lips. Molly’s fingers play against his abdomen, and his tail goes to creep towards his ass. His expression is lethargic, still coming down from whatever headspace is was in before.

 

“How was that, darlin’?” Fjord asks, going down to kiss Molly’s lips, consuming him as his hands go to grasp at Molly’s hips. He can feel Molly smile as he just lets it happen.

 

Molly closes and sighs as Fjord moves from his mouth to his neck, sucking a nice bite-mark into the side of the neck that he’ll be happy to show off the next day, “Absolutely delightful. Though there’s still one thing.”

 

Right, they’re not done yet.

 

“Is there?” Fjord asks as he starts on another bite-mark.

 

“Yes.”

 

In a flash Fjord’s hand leaves Molly’s hip to entangle itself in his hair, pulling his head back, “And what do you think you’ve done to deserve it?”

 

Molly rolls his eyes, but Fjord can see his smirk, he's enjoying this, “Oh please-”

 

“Would you beg for it?” Fjord whispers in Molly’s ear in a low voice, “Get down on your knees and plead me to touch you? To hold you down and _fuck_ you?”

 

“You know I would.”

 

“Good,” he nods towards the bed, “On your side. Quick now.”

 

Molly takes only seconds to lie back down, on his side like he was told, with his arms in front of him. Fjord takes a second before joining him, spooning Molly from behind and forcing a leg in between his. Molly immediately starts to grind against him, trying to start something that Fjord hasn’t decided to actually give him. A pinch to the side gets him to stop.

 

“What was that for?” Molly yelps.

 

“Not tonight.”

 

“But you said-”

 

“ _Not tonight._ ”

 

Molly huffs, “Then what’s the point of this?”

 

His answer is a hand wrapping around his half-hard cock. Fjord bites into the back of his shoulder and Molly immediately shuts up. He’s forced against Fjord’s body, trapped there by Fjord’s leg holding him down. He thrusts into Fjord’s hand, chasing his pleasure as much as Fjord will allow him.

 

They’ve done this enough that Fjord knows Molly’s tells, knows which muscles will twitch when he’s just on the edge, knows that when Molly begins to switch from Common to Infernal he’s begun to get close. Fjord doesn’t make it easy for him, however. He goes from slow to fast to slow again until Molly gets frustrated and starts to take over himself, and then Fjord removes his hand altogether. Molly is no doubt swearing at him in Infernal when he does so, but Fjord doesn’t put his hand back until he quiets down.

 

It gets to the point that Molly just lets him do as he pleases, doesn’t complain when it isn’t fast enough to get what he wants. Sweat trickles down the back of his neck and down his chest from being denied for so long. Fjord can taste the sweat on his lips as he plants tiny kisses there and whispers in Molly’s ear, encouraging him to hold on a little longer.

 

Molly hisses something at him in Infernal, a word he hasn’t heard before.

 

“What was that?” Fjord asks, stopping his hand

 

Molly repeats himself, curling in on himself a bit as he once again is taken to the brink of orgasm but doesn’t fall over.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak Infernal.”

 

Molly huffs, “Please.”

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear, darlin’,” Fjord says, hand returning to Molly’s cock. Within seconds Molly is shouting his release, his entire body tensing before going slack. Shivers wrack his body in the moments afterward, and Fjord wraps his arms around Molly to pull him closer. Ironically, Molly runs far hotter than any warmth Fjord can offer, but that’s not why he’s holding him.

 

He plants a kiss on Molly’s hair, “You alright?”

 

“Gods, yes.” Molly gasps, breath heavy.

 

“See anything new?”

 

“No, nothing… nothing noteworthy.”

 

“Need anything?”

 

“Some… some water would be nice? A bite to eat, maybe?”

 

“Okay, gimme’a sec.” He plants another kiss to Molly’s head before he gets up, walking across the room to grab Molly’s waterskin from his pile of stuff. When he returns, he helps Molly sit up and watches him gulp down the entire thing, greedily drinking every drop. When he’s done, Molly puts the skin back in Fjord’s outstretched hand and wipes his mouth with his arm.

 

“Food?” He asks, looking up at Fjord.

 

“Get under the covers, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He pulls on a shirt, grabs his coin purse and heads down to the bar of the inn they’re staying at. About ten minutes later, he returns with a plate of leftover bread, and a hunk of cheese. Molly is still sitting in bed when he arrives, back against the headboard. His legs are under the covers, but his legs have been pulled up to his chest where his arms are wrapped around them. His chin sits on the on the top of his knees. He looks to be contemplating something, but he immediately perks up when Fjord walks in with the food.

 

“Bless you, love.” Molly reaches out to grab the plate as Fjord sits down next to him. Molly crosses his legs so he can put the plate down, and starts to take off a chunk of bread.

 

Fjord watches him as he eats, trying to discern anything else from the tiefling regarding his current state of mind. Even here, with him, doing what they’re doing, Molly is still Molly. Fjord knows he still keeps things to himself, and Molly knows he knows. Fjord has realized that the best thing to do is remain vigilant to his mood, in the little things he does that will occasionally give him away. Molly either doesn’t take notice, or pretend he doesn’t, absorbed in his food as he is.

 

Slowly, Fjord reaches out a hand to place it on the back of Molly’s neck, slowly rubbing his thumb into Molly’s hair. Molly hesitates for a second, sighing before going back to eating, “You did so well today.”

 

Molly chuckles a bit, too self-deprecating for Fjord’s liking, “Did I?”

 

“Yes. Looked gorgeous wrapped up in my ropes. Absolutely beautiful.”

 

A smile appears at the corner of his lips, one of Fjord’s favourites, “How lucky I am, then, to have a man who calls me beautiful.”

 

The smile increases as Fjord leans in to press a kiss to his cheek, then quickly evolves into laughter as Fjord kisses him again and again.

 

Only seconds later, the almost-empty plate of food clatters to the floor as Fjord presses Molly into the mattress once more, both eager to continue their evening for as long as they wish.

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **me:** has three midterms in a week and is just generally stressed out right now.
> 
> **solution:** writes more porn

Molly comes with a groan, collapsing to Fjord’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. He’s kneeling over Fjord’s hips, impaled on Fjord’s cock and forced to stay there by the ropes that tie his hands together behind the half-orc’s back. He feels a kiss pressed to the side of his head and Fjord’s finger trails up and down his spine, forcing a shiver from his body. They’re sitting together right at the edge of the bed, Fjord facing the single mirror in the room which had given him the idea for this wicked scenario.

  


“Gorgeous,” Fjord says, the drawl of his accent bringing out every vowel.

  


“I so glad you think so,” Molly replies, still panting against Fjord’s shoulder. Sweat drips down the back of his neck from the exertion, “Can I come down now?”

  


“That’s only been two.”

  


“So?”

  


“You’ve done four before.”

  


“Oh, fuck me.”

  


“That’d be the plan.”

  


Molly chuckles into his shoulder, the sound quickly turning into a whine. He’s wrung out and overstimulated, the thought of another two orgasms must seem impossible right now.

  


“You can take a couple minutes.”

  


“How are you still hard right now?”

  


“What can I say, the view is amazing,” Fjord says with a smile, running another finger down Molly’s spine and watching him shiver in their reflection. He likes to be able to see where they’re joined, to see the stretch where Molly takes him in, the oil dripping from his hole. It’s not a perspective that Fjord gets to see very often, but he is always happy to try something new.

  


He feels Molly begin to nibble on his shoulder, the feeling of his sharper teeth digging into his skin, “What’re you doing over there?”

  


“Returning some favours. You’ve bruised me to hell and back,” Molly replies, and he’s not wrong. There’s a line of well-placed hickeys that start at his neck and go down further beneath the collar of his shirt. Molly’s not meek when it comes to wearing them, they are as on display as his scars and tattoos, entirely for the world to see and judge him by. Fjord’s not like Molly, he keeps them below the neckline, for privacy if not anything else.

  


He bares his neck for Molly, allowing him to trace his tongue along the skin there, trailing kisses up the side of his throat. Fjord can feel Molly’s hands against his back, working the ropes that bind them, “Trying to escape?”

  


“I wouldn’t think of it, love, though there could be certain benefits if you did,” Molly whispers in his ear, forking out his tongue to lick its pointed tip.

  


“And what would those be?”

  


“I’d be able to put on such a good show for you, love,” Molly starts, just beginning to roll his hips once more. Fjord’s breath hitches as he watches the movement in the mirror, eyes trained on Molly ass, “I’d touch myself for you, make myself moan for you, bruise myself for you.” He trails off into a pattern of breathy moans as his hips move faster.

  


Fjord’s hands immediately go to Molly’s hips, fingers grasping hard enough that there definitely will be bruises later. Molly chuckles in Fjord’s ear, and suddenly his lips are at Fjord’s, demanding his direct attention.

  


Fjord has been on the receiving end of many of Molly’s kisses, as have the other members of their ragtag group. But this is far different from the forehead kisses that he seems to hand out on a whim, with him Molly kisses like a man starved. He gives and takes in equal turn, biting and sucking and gasping as he crowds into Fjord’s space, pushing every single bit of his body as close as possible. Fjord returns with equal fervour, hands going up to clutch at Molly’s cheek and neck as Molly continues to grind against him. With a quick reach behind him, Fjord grabs onto a loose rope on Molly’s bonds and tugs it, freeing the tiefling to use his hands again. One hand settles at Fjord’s shoulders, using them as leverage. The other goes between their bodies, wrapping its way around Molly’s semi-hard cock.

  


Molly begins to roll his hips harder, gasping as he gets the right angle. He continues, distracted in his pleasure as he begins to moan against Fjord’s lips. Fjord moves his head to the side to look over Molly’s shoulder, watching as Molly bounces up and down on his cock, rising up to the point where he almost gets off before going back down again.

  


“Are you watching?” Molly asks between his gasping and moans.

  


“Yes.”

  


“Don’t we look beautiful together?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“You’re so deep, love. So perfect. I love taking you like this, stretching me in all the right ways,” Molly speaks directly into his ear. His moans are getting louder, completely inhibited. Molly likes to be loud, there’s no thought to any of the neighbouring rooms or the people who might inhabit them, “If only I’d met you sooner, I’d’ve been fucking this wonderful cock of yours the moment we’d met.”

  


“Is that the only thing you like about me?”

  


“I love your hands. Holding me down, bruising my skin, wrapped around me, anywhere you like I love your hands.”

  


“And?”

  


“Your mouth, whispering in my ear, telling me naughty things, biting to leave a mark.”

  


“Anything else?”

  


“Your eyes, on me, whenever we’re alone and with the others. Watching me struggle against the ropes you tie me in. Thinking up ways to tie me tighter. I can see it, you know, whenever you watch me and the others don’t notice. I wonder what your mind can think up.”

  


It’s Molly rambling in his ear that finally gets him. He stops focusing on anything else except the words, and the breath at his ear, and the friction around his cock. His orgasm creeps up on him and pushes him over the edge with a shove. He groans his release, closing his eyes as he shoves up into Molly and holds him there until he’s done. Molly sags against his chest, shoving his face into Fjord’s neck, breathing heavily after his own orgasm.

  


It takes Fjord a few seconds to realize that Molly is laughing, “You did that on purpose.”

  


“What can I say, I’ve got a devilish tongue.”

  


Fjord huffs as he helps Molly off of him, leaving him sprawled out haphazardly on the bed as he goes to fetch a washcloth from the provided water basin. He cleans himself first, the sweat on his face, along with the cum on his abdomen. When he turns back to the bed, Molly is literally glowing. He’s looking up at the ceiling, a dopey smile on his face as he raises a hand out above him. When Fjord approaches, he takes the outstretched hand and presses an individual kiss to each of Molly’s fingers.

  


“Does that mean you forgive me, love?”

  


Fjord crouches down next to the bed, running the cloth over Molly’s legs and in between his thighs, not missing the gasp and shiver when he runs it over Molly’s hole then continues up his body, “I’m thinking on it.”

  


“Forgiveness is next to godliness, but not nearly as fun. Or so I’ve heard.”

  


“I don’t think that’s a saying.”

  


“When you’re as well-travelled as me, you hear a lot of sayings.”

  


“Still don’t think that’s one of them,” he says as he throws the cloth behind him in the direction of the basin. He walks to the other side of the bed and throws himself down on it. Molly immediately curls into his side and Fjord welcomes him into his embrace. Molly’s breath comes across cool and steady on his chest, “Y’know, you still owe me another one.”

  


“Not tonight, love, you’ve fucked me boneless. I can’t move anymore,” Molly replies, nuzzling into Fjord’s chest.

  


“You won’t have to move.”

  


“But we could lie here and cuddle instead,” Molly insists, throwing a leg over Fjord’s hip and pulling himself closer.

  


Fjord chuckles, “Fine,” he concedes, “We’ll try again later then.”

  


“Wait, later?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shorter than i wanted it to be, and again evolved into a lot more fluff than i originally foresaw. Molly sure as a devlish *wink* tongue *wink* and i right? (i did something smart please notice me)
> 
> okay, this work is now officially being continued. I've marked that I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I've got a few ideas:
> 
>   * something with Jester
>   * something with boots
>   * something with lace
> 

> 
> so that's at least three more, along with another one that veers a little bit more to angsty side of town.
> 
> as always, comments and kudoes are lovely and 100% appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?”

“Patience, Molly.”

“You keep saying that,” Molly huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to follow Fjord through the winding Rexxentrum streets. They both had their hoods up, obscuring their features to any passersby. Bosun was right, the north could be quite unkind, and was even more so when dusk turned to darkness. According to Rexxentrum Crownsguard, non-humans outside at night could only be out for nefarious purposes. So they kept their heads down, keen on not causing any sort of disturbance, though Molly was getting close to that point.

“You take my coin, tell me to trust you, and then ask me to follow you ‘round the city for a nightly stroll. I’m beginning to get wary.”

“We’re not about to do something dangerous if that’s what you think.”

“It’s the only thing I’m thinking.”

Fjord quickly grasped Molly’s forearm and pulled him to a nearby alleyway, “You worry too much. Trust me, you’ll love this.”

The building they finally arrive at has a sign with a needle and thread hanging above the door. Molly wonders what they're doing at a tailor’s so late at night, but he just goes along with it when Fjord knocks on the locked door three times and waits. The person who opens the door is a young halfling woman with black hair and a kind smile.

“I’d wondered when you were coming by,” she greets them, beckoning then inside before she closes the door behind her.

“Apologies, Molly here was a little hesitant,” Fjord replied as Molly looked around the shop. Handmade dresses and robes and other garments made of various colours of silk line the walls. They very much reminded him of his own robe, except not covered in mud and various bloodstains. Everything there was flawless. Perfect.

He still didn’t know what they were doing there.

“So this would be him, then? The man you were talking about?” The halfling says, circling around him and blatantly looking him over.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the eye, friend, but would anyone like to tell me why I’m here?”

“Molly, meet Eida. Eida, Molly,” Fjord said, coming up behind Molly to put his arms around his waist, “I’ve commissioned her to make something… special for you.”

“And what would that be?”

“Why don’t you come to the back and take a look?” Eida said with a smile, gesturing for Molly to follow as she moved into the other room whose doorway was covered with a flowing purple curtain. He glanced back towards Fjord, who nodded his head, then sat down on a nearby chaise, clearly settling in for a while.

Molly sighed, following Eida into the other room.

He entered with a gasp, eyes immediately were drawn to the three mannequins that stood at the back wall, each one decorated with a beautifully embroidered corset, one red, one black, and the final a royal blue.

“That wonderful man,” Molly said as realization finally dawned.

He heard Eida chuckle from behind him, “You like them, then.”

“They’re gorgeous.”

“It’s always nice to have a customer who appreciates my lesser-known work.”

“Make that two.” “Shall we get started, then?”

 

 

 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Fjord asks from his spot at the edge of the bed. He’s shirtless, leaning back on his hands as he hears Molly walk around the room. They’ve been closed for almost fifteen minutes now, waiting for Molly to get ready.

“Aren’t you the one who’s always touting patience, love?”

“I’m not the one who needs it.”

“Just another minute, I’m almost done.” Molly goes quiet once more, and Fjord tries to keep his ear open as he hears the tiefling walk past him and grab something off the floor, then go stand in front of him once more, “Okay, open them.”

Fjord opens his eyes to a room lit by a few dozen candles, basking Mollymauk’s form in a glowing haze of light. The tiefling stands in front of him, posing with an arm at his hip. Fjord’s eyes can’t help but go straight towards Molly’s main adornment, a gorgeous cream-coloured corset decorated with beautiful gold lace which glitters in the low light. His eyes continue to trail their way down over the white garter belt and matching stockings, pausing for a second on the golden-lace panties that just barely cover Molly’s semi-hard cock.

“You will never cease to amaze me,” Fjord whispers as he stands up, walking over to tower over Molly. He places his hands into the curves of Molly’s cinched waist, trailing his fingers over the corset, amazed at the beautiful craftsmanship, “Turn around. Let me see it.”

He takes a step back and lets Molly spin in place. Molly takes his time, knows what Fjord wants to see. He postures performs, runs his hands over his body, his face, his neck, down over his abdomen, but never below his waistline, completely neglecting his cock. When he’s done, he looks up to Fjord beneath his eyelashes. There’s a dash of gold eyeshadow decorating his eyelid, along with some heavy black eyeliner. His lips glitter as well.

“So, do you like your gift?” Fjord asks him, hand trailing up and down Molly’s side.

“I thought it was your gift, love, seeing as _my_ money was used to buy this little ensemble.”

“But it was my idea.”

“But it your idea.”

“I have pretty good ideas.”

“Agreed,” Molly says as he leans up to press his lips to Fjord’s. Within the next few seconds, his body is shoved to the wall behind him as Fjord places one of his legs between Molly’s, allowing him to grind down on his thigh. Fjord keeps his hands at Molly’s waist, grasping tighter and tighter at the corset. He revels in every gasp he was able to wring from Molly’s lips, pressing his thigh harder against him and smiling as he feels Molly grow harder from under the lace.

“Best idea you’ve had,” Molly groans as he leans his head back against the wall, letting Fjord place messy kisses down his neck and bite at his collarbone. His lavender skin tastes of sweat and sweetness, and he smells of herbs and spices. It was wonderfully intoxicating. He continued to move downwards, pressing his nose into the fabric of the corset as Molly’s hands immediately went to curl themselves into his hair, knowing what direction in which this was going.

When he gets to Molly’s cock, he goes still. His breath washes over it, and Molly moans at the wisp of contact, thrusting his hips forward. Fjord presses back, forcing him to stay still, “That’s not very polite, darling.” 

He places an arm over Molly’s hips, and although his own strength isn’t enough to keep Molly from doing what he wants, he knows that the message is clear. With excruciating deliberateness he closes the gap between his mouth and Molly’s cock, licking at the bit of precum that’s leaked through the gold lace. Molly twitches a bit, but he keeps still. Fjord continues his ministrations, licking at whatever part of Molly’s cock he can get to, trying to get Molly to the edge without giving him what he actually wants.

“Fjord?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Please, just… Please.” Molly whines, hips moving against Fjord’s arm, but still remaining in place.

With a smile, Fjord grabs the lace and rips it from Molly’s body, freeing his cock to bob up in front of his face.

“Those were fucking expen-” Molly cries out as Fjord grabs one of his legs, throwing it over his shoulder so that Molly is forced to balance on one foot. Molly’s hands tighten in Fjord’s hair is he envelopes Molly’s cock in his mouth. His arm presses down even harder on Molly’s hips, and now Molly is immobilized, unable to move under the harsh ministrations of Fjord’s mouth and tongue.

Fjord sucks at Molly’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head before swallowing it all the way done, breathing through his nose as he takes it down his throat. Molly moans from above him as he hums around his cock, internally smiling at the noises he gets in response. He begins to bob his head as he brings his finger up to Molly’s hole, circling around its rim without pushing further, a gentle promise of what’s to come.

Molly’s head slams back against the wall, and his fingers tighten in Fjord’s hair, “Fjord, I’m-”

Fjord withdraws as soon as Molly speaks, leaving him right at the edge.

“Oh, you bastard,” Molly swears, panting harder than usual. He knees are weak, threatening to collapse from under him if Fjord moves away, which is exactly what he does. Molly has to focus to keep himself up, so close to the edge as he is.

“Turn around,” Fjord grunts, placing his hands on Molly’s hips to assist him. Molly does as he’s told, placing his hands out on the wall in front of him and curving his back so his ass sticks out. Fjord places his thigh between Molly’s legs, urging them apart so that he shows off his hole.

“Very nice.” Fjord mumbles, leaving Molly to quiver where he stands as he searches the room for their vial of oil. From behind him, Molly hears the uncorking of the vial as Fjord takes his place once more. Fjord’s hand goes down to grab one of Molly’s ass cheeks and spreads it to the side. His other hand, no dripping in oil, goes down to Molly’s hole, gently prodding at the rim.

Molly’s breath hitches at the contact as every muscle in his body clenches. He’s oversensitive to everything that Fjord does, unable to stop himself from whining as Fjord presses in with one finger. When it comes to stretching him open, Fjord likes to take it slow, likes to wring every twitch, shiver, and moan out Molly’s body with his fingers before finally fucking him. It goes unspoken that Molly isn’t allowed to come when Fjord does this unless it ruins everything for him.

Fjord adds a second finger, and Molly pushes back against the stretch. He can feel the excess oil dripping down the back of his leg, mixing along with the sweat. He found that he couldn’t breathe as deeply as normal, the corset restricting it. He felt Fjord’s free hand run up his back, threading through the laces that tied the corset behind his back, pulling them even tighter. A third finger enters him and a gasp gets stuck at the back of his throat. Fjord prods against that one spot inside of him that almost sends him to his knees, but he does what he’s told. 

Fjord removes his fingers, and Molly is left on shaking legs once more. He sighs when he finally feels Fjord’s body against his, stepping between his legs. He can feel Fjord’s cock against his ass, grinding against it with a smirk. Suddenly one of Fjord’s arms wraps around his waist, pressing them closer together. He moans as he enters Molly slowly, the tiefling taking every inch of him so easily after his stretching. He takes a second to breathe while his cock is fully seated inside Molly’s hole, revelling in his breathy sighs and the way the corset feels against his skin.

Fjord slowly pulls out, until just the tip of his cock is still inside Molly’s hole, then pushes back in with a quick thrust of his hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied by Molly’s yelp of pleasure is music to his ears as he continues the motion, angling his hips to hit that spot in Molly every single time. His other hand goes up to tangle itself in Molly’s hair, pulling his head back and leaving Molly’s neck open for Fjord to suck and mark him all along his neck.

It doesn’t take long for Molly to come with a yell, body shaking as Fjord continues to fuck him through it, even afterwards when Molly is over sensitive and everything is just beginning to cross the threshold from pleasure to pain. Fjord doesn’t stop until he comes as well with one final thrust as he empties himself into Molly’s hole. Molly’s just barely keeping himself, only standing because Fjord is half holding him up. When Fjord steps away, Molly crumples to his hands and knees, just barely able to crawl over to the foot of the bed where he sits down on the floor, completely unable to do anything else but sit there and get his breathing down to a normal rate.

Fjord sits down next to him, goes to place butterfly kisses on his cheeks and jaw down to his collarbone. Molly leans into the gentle touch with a quiet whine, words not coming to him. He feels Fjord’s hands on his back, his fingers going to the laces of the corset and untying them. He moves Molly around as he unties it and takes it off. It still leaves a trace of its presence on Molly’s skin, and Fjord’s light touch goes to trace the lines of darker purple skin.

“You okay, darlin’?” He asks, voice soft and doting.

“Yes, very much okay, thank you love.”

“You wanna move to the bed?”

“No, I’m loving the floor right now, honest.”

Fjord chuckles, “All right, c’mere,” He wraps Molly in his arms, pulling him into his lap so Fjord can wrap his body around Molly’s. Molly curls into him, turning his head into Fjord’s chest.

“Always the best ideas, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted this and realized that I change tenses partway through this thing. But, y'know, it's smut. I doubt you guys care.
> 
> \- Cords


	4. Chapter 4

Fjord’s fingers play with Molly’s hair, threading through the small curls at the base of his neck, rubbing tiny circles on the exposed skin. He moves up to grasp one of Molly’s horns, ornamental-free for the occasion and pulls him closer. Molly breathes deeply, in and out through the nose as Fjord pulls him further down on his cock. His jaw aches. Saliva drops out of past his stretched lips and down his chin. Any sound he tries to make is reduced to a gurgle.

He feels the head of Fjord’s cock hit the back of his throat. He stays there for five seconds, and then he is released, moving back down so that most of Fjord’s cock hangs out of his mouth. Fjord sighs and takes his hand off of Molly’s horn, reaching up to turn a page of his book before placing it on his thigh.

Molly closes his eyes and tries to drift away. Being in this position puts him in a strange headspace, nothing all that daunting or unwanted, just different. He’s been masturbatory material for Fjord many times before, whenever he’s tied up in weird positions or wearing the corset and lace with a blindfold on his eyes and a gag in his mouth. Fjord gets to sit there and admire him, and Molly gets his reward for being a good boy afterwards. He enjoys it, relishes in the fact that someone is looking at him, and all the hard work he’s put into creating his image.

But this is different. Now he’s both the reason why and how Fjord gets off, and it sends him through a series of mental hoops that have him almost dizzy by the end of it. Which isn’t to say he’s not enjoying it, his half-hard cock is proof enough that he’s definitely enjoying it. And he knows that Fjord is always watching, always ready to stop everything the moment Molly shows any signs of distress.

His knees hurt, even with the pillow there to cushion them against the wooden floor. He tries to shift them, but it’s difficult with his hands tied around his back. His tail is curled off to the side, wrapped around Fjord’s ankle. It’s an extra anchoring point, the only other point of contact between them. He whines at the back of his throat and moves his knees to a slightly better position

“Shhhh, Molly,” Fjord whispers, hand going up once more to turn the page of his book. Molly doesn’t know what he’s reading, but he settles as quickly as he can, going back to the weird floaty headspace he was in before.

Another five minutes pass by, ten perhaps. He doesn’t really notice the passage of time until Fjord’s hand is back on his horn, pulling him close, leaving him there for ten seconds, and then pushing him back. He can taste the saltiness of Fjord’s pre-cum on his tongue, tries to see if he can get more until Fjord flicks him in the forehead and he gets the message: he’s not to do anything, just sit there, and do whatever Fjord asks of him.

And maybe that’s what has him in such a mindfuck. He knows he gives good head, he enjoys the whole process immeasurably, loves it when he can feel the quaking of Fjord’s thighs under his hands when his lover is close to orgasm. Sucking cock can be very empowering in a relationship such as theirs, where Molly gives so much of himself to Fjord to use as he pleases. Doing this, being so passive in the process that he is normally active in, is going against everything they’ve done before.

And he fucking _loves_ it.

At the back of his mind, he hears the sound of a book snapping shut and being out on the floor. Fjord’s hands grasp onto both of Molly’s horns and brings him in, holds him for ten seconds, then pushes him back, and repeats over and over again. Molly stays passive, doesn’t suck, or move his tongue, or do anything to hamper Fjord coming at his own pace. He closes his eyes, trusts Fjord not to push him beyond what he can take, and waits until he feels Fjord’s cock almost slip out of his mouth as Fjord comes. He swallows it automatically, takes every drop until Fjord pulls out completely. 

The scene isn’t over. They’re not done until Molly himself comes. 

He rests his cheek against Fjord’s thigh, eyes slightly out of focus. Fjord’s thumb goes to trail Molly’s lips, and he presses a kiss to it before brining the tip of the thumb into his mouth, sucking at it.

“You all right, darlin’?” Fjord asks, no doubt slightly concerned by Molly’s current behaviour.

Molly looks up to meet Fjord’s eyes, nodding.

“You want your reward?”

Molly nods again.

“Okay.”

The leg that Molly is resting on shifts until it’s pressed against Molly’s chest and Molly is straddling the toe of Fjord’s boot, his cock just barely touching the rough leather. He leans forward, gasping at the contact, and places his chin on Fjord’s knee. He looks up at his lover, straight in the eye as he moves his hips to begin grinding on the boot between his legs. Fjord’s hand cups his cheek, his thumb once again pushing at Molly’s lips until he brings it into his mouth.

Perhaps he should feel degraded by this, on the floor, humping Fjord’s boot like a whore (his words, Fjord was never into calling him by those names), but by the Moonweaver it feels so fucking good. He feels so good, with Fjord’s eyes staring into his while he’s doing this, seeing nothing but love and affection in them.

It makes him feel powerful.

He comes with a final quiet groan and a gasp, dropping Fjord’s thumb from his mouth as he does so. It’s not necessarily a very good orgasm, but that doesn’t really matter to him right now. They stay there, looking into each other’s eyes as he catches his breath.

Afterwards, Fjord gets up from the chair and kneels behind Molly to untie his hands. He then gets up, offering a hand down to Molly so he can do the same. Together, they walk to their bed, where Fjord arranges them so that Molly is lying on top of him, his head pressed to Fjord’s chest. Fjord rakes his fingers through Molly’s hair. He’s still fully clothed, but Molly is completely naked.

“You sure you’re alright?” Fjord asks once more.

“Yeah, I just… um,” Molly replies, voice gone slightly hoarse. The words to explain his mental state escape him, so he trails off into silence.

“You really dropped there, didn’t you?”

Molly nods, “Yeah.” His mouth feels dry.

“Anything bad? Anything I did?”

“Not bad, just different. Nothing wrong with you.”

“Need anything?”

Molly shrugs, “Contact is nice. Maybe a bath later? No sex, just contact.”

Fjord pulls him in tighter, “Of course, anything.”

Molly closes his eyes.

“Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, when I don't want to study, I write smut. 
> 
> I almost wasn't going to include this one but was suddenly hit with inspiration (also thanks to that one person who commented).
> 
> Okay, but the next one is the threesome. Promise.
> 
> \- Cords

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!
> 
> Okay so this is the second piece of smut that I have written _ever_. Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Also, I'm marking this fic as complete, but I do have a couple more ideas spinning around in my head that I'd be willing to put to paper. It wouldn't be a story or anything like that, just a few more PWPs that are along the same line as this one.
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
